My Secret Desginer
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: AtemxOc :p
1. Chapter 1

_{Chapter 1}_

It all started when I was part of designer class, very famous on high school for it though all this mystery styling taste I have seem to affect by many people. Though in other reason they don't even believe me that I'm just barely normal with no parents around. To explain this in easy way they are busy by traveling on their "special" jobs. Their photographer, knowing that they know a sense to find art on nature or piece of art or anything. I only used my own photo just to remember my design that I made and create. I'm just glad that I don't even need to go and buy clothes or cheap one, which I never like cheap one but my mom is like that. To say my mom really never understood my design cause they are kinda have a touch of grudge or touch of black and white or a touch of simple rock'n roll. Is what I'm being listing to this days music that actually gives me inspired to made this weird design as long I enjoy it there no problem of that. Well if you ask overprotecting parents that what.

"Nana-chan! You'll be late on your first day of class!" Mom yelled down stair.

"Hai! I'm almost done!" I replied as I add a final touch on my hair.

I could say that I have a thin body, a long dark hair that reaches the back of semi-shoulder, I have the most rarest red color eyes nobody doesn't know why. And I have is just somewhere mix of pale with cream skin. You could say I was straightening my hair, naturally it is straight hair but I always keep doing because I like to.

I quickly put my uniform brown jacket that is made of yarn and white polo shirt with black skirt, large black sock that reaches almost on my tight and converse. Grabbing my backpack rushing down from the stairs grabbing some apple and run to my school. I don't need to say goodbye to my parents because after the first month they already left before I could actual leave. Thought they are trying so hard to keep me well healthy by losing their qualities time with their daughter. Even they want me to get a friend but in reality why do I need a friend if they only do is to betray you anyway? I prefer alone that I already am.

As I made to the school, Domino high school. Many people were here mostly they are what you call "popular" which I'm glad that I am the only unpopular in this school. Nobody doesn't really know that I am a designer because I never tell. Or mostly they don't know that I give my design to this model who I just barely know his name and what he looks like. But never got a chance to actual meet him in personal because it will be funny if he laugh at 17 year old teenager girl who goes high school and is his secret designer. Funny because if he does that I just can go and quiet to be his designer.

I sigh. 'Who am I kidding?'

Walking slowly on the hall I began to notice all student seem so focus on something their reading on, more like they seem so smiling and focus on it. I stop in front this three girls.

"Excuse me... But why everyone seem... Different?"

She lower down her magazine staring at me. "One is this the new hot magazine of famous model Atem Mutou!" They start to squeal.

"What?! Give me that!" I snatch the magazine until I saw him, using my idea design of emperor mix with messy hair. I can't believe it actually its in here.

"Also! He's coming to this school. Today!" She said, squealing more.

I blink before handing their magazine back. "H-He's co-coming here?! Today?!" I blurt it out.

They all nodded, but dropping their smiles. "Too bad he won't be our classroom."

I had this puzzle look they are from Class A I'm barely from Class B... Wonder what they mean by that... "Why?"

"He's gonna me in Class B home room 2."

Everything froze my world... He's gonna be with me in same home room and same Class... Atem is gonna be here today... But there no need to cause panic because he will never know as long you keep your design safe on your backpack he'll never know at all. I quickly rush to my classroom before anyone can to get a better seat and far away from Atem, grabbing the nearest seat to the window placing my backpack beside on my desk and let my head hidden between my arms. Why on ra he want to come this school anyway? Is not that good or great place for him because he'll get afraid or something to his fangirl. Or he just gonna ignore them? I may never know.

As everyone from my classroom appeared and grabbing their seat which means is time to face your model. I lift my head when the teacher walk into the class gazing upon his students that were talking. The only way he broke the silents was dropping his large rules against on the blackboard, which made everyone jumps out of their skin and quickly stare at the teacher.

"As you know we have a new students... He's from the famous model so please..." He said, add his rolled eyes. "Treat him like a family not some what fans."

My eyes focus at the door as it open, seeing that amazing hair style of his, with those mix of multi-color. Purple, black, red and yellows bang, though the purple match his perfect intoxicated eyes. And that body for a perfect model, no wonder girls drool over for him because he's almost perfect for a role model guys. But which I didn't notice he was looking at me with that friendly smiles at me.

"Please you may sit anywhere you want."

Atem nodded as he walk toward to me... Wait there is a empty seat and is right in front of me, oh ra it can't be actually happen! The model, my model doesn't know I'm his designer yet! He's right here right in front of my own eyes!

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

_{Chapter 2}_

You know when he said hello, the first thing I did was to not faint or anything well... I fail as I pass out mostly I heard was a shout but I slowly start to come back. Not notice I was on someone arm, soft warm arms.

"I see you're back." He chuckle.

Causing me to faintly blush at his chuckle.

"She's okay!" Atem said looking at the teacher.

"Alright, everyone back to your desks."

Atem stood up along with me before letting me go to get my desk still this blush couldn't not go at all. I tried to get on my chair barely ignoring him to settle down this faint for what happen, yet this feeling I have is those girls that must be giving me their best death glared... Is not my fault that I faint, couldn't help that he's my model that I give my design... Ra please help me.

"Mrs. Akiza!"

I snap my though right away "Y-Yes Sensei?..."

"Pay attention to the class or you will fail, would your parents even like that?"

Letting my head lower down before to respond his question. "My parents are busy... They don't know how I am doing in school...

A silent grew around as the teacher sigh quietly. "I see..."

I didn't respond just stay quiet neither bothering to look at my classmate at all. My parents doesn't know that is why I'm always watching myself over while they are mostly gone barely not even living on the house. Better living alone than having parents around, Atem is the lucky one his family doesn't cared what he is doing as long he follow... As class was over I was able to walk out but instead I felt a heavy in my arm that made me stop and turn around. Not really hoping to see him yet I can't help to see that soft smile across on his lips that made me to smile back. Wonder what he wants though...

"Yes?" I asks with a friendly tone.

"Your Nana right?" He said, still smiling.

"That me." I smiles.

"I'm pretty new here... Care to show me around?" Atem said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I got admit that is really cute. "Sure just give me your schedule so I may know~"

He slowly hand me the schedule paper as I read it, he has same class as me... I can't do nothing not even focus on my next design worse... I can't let him know that I am his designer or worse. After looking at him I see him still smiling that made me my heart flutter but I tried to calm down before speak up.

"Is easier to get this class, just follow me because we both have same classes."

"Oh, wonderful! Thanks." Atem said, still smiling.

Only did was to nod short and began to lead him to the next class, trying to ignore some glared people are doing mostly fangirls. I mean they can't glared me all because they believe I took 'their' guy. For some odd reason I will never understand it I have my own career for the love of God! They can go and go date with him that all I can give shit about it.

"So... Nana is true?"

I snap from my though before could look at him. "True what?"

"About your parents?" He ask, raising an eyebrow.

"... Well yeah... Their photographers..."

"Photographers? Can I have their name?"

I blink slightly. "Why you're asking me this?"

"Well to see if their familiar... If I stand correct their Riku and Shin?"

"Yeah wait..."

Atem chuckle "They told me your name and where you study at."

"O-Oh..." I felt a heat flush on my cheek.

Atem chuckle and end up ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, I knew I would meet you."

"You do?"

"Of course." Atem smiles before start to walk away.

I followed him behind but I didn't knew my parents told him about me, wait if they did...

"Atem!"

I notice he wasn't in front of me instead I was being push back and fall on my butt. Quickly I look up and notice a girl of who I don't want to see...


End file.
